


It's just a cold

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Gibbs gets sick, Tony is there to care for him.





	1. It\'s just a cold

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Leroy Jethro Gibbs did not get sick, that’s what he told everyone. Up until two days ago, he never had a cold, never had the flu. Now here he was in bed with the covers pulled up to his chin shivering. He hated how he felt; his body was out of his control.

He was miserable and lonely, Tony had been sick the previous week and was not able to stay home and take care of his lover. The team had a case to investigate; Tony being senior field agent had to take the lead in Jethro’s absence.

It was late when Tony arrived home, the house being just as he had left it early in the morning. It was obvious that Jethro had not even attempted to come down to the kitchen, which meant he hadn’t eaten anything since the night before. Tony got everything out he needed to make chicken soup and got it simmering on the stove.

Grabbing a glass of juice, a box of tissues and a bottle of Tylenol, Tony made his way up the stairs to the bedroom. Pausing in the doorway, Tony watched as his lover shook with the chills and instantly remembered his bout with Y-pestis.

Walking into the bedroom he dropped another box of tissues onto the night stand and a glass of juice.  
Sitting down on the bed next to Jethro, he gently placed his hand on his patient’s forehead, checking for fever. Finding him to be rather warm, he took the thermometer from its’ case and coaxed Gibbs into putting it under his tongue. Running his fingers soothingly through his lover’s hair as he waited for his temperature to register; “I’m going to have Ducky take a look at you.”

Jethro glanced up at Tony. “This is your fault,” he said hoarsely.

“It’s probably just a cold; your fever is 102.6 though. I’m going to go call Ducky and see what he recommends. I’ll be right back, just stay in bed where you are warm.”

“It’s still your fault.” Gibbs called after him.

A few moments later, Tony returned. “Ducky said to keep you in bed with lots of fluids, Tylenol, and a decongestant. He’ll be by on his way to work to check on you just to be sure it isn’t something more serious. He suggested I play nurse until he gets a chance to check you over himself.” That statement made Jethro grin, “play nurse, huh.”

“Yeah, I was thinking I should take hands on approach to your care.” Tony leaned his head forward kissing Jethro’s forehead; he then nibbled lightly on his lover’s ear. Jethro sighed, stifling a cough, while moving his head to the side giving Tony better access to his favorite spot.

Tony’s hands slipped up and under Jethro’s t-shirt and lightly over his stomach causing his lover to shiver at his gentle touch. “Cold,” Tony asked with some concern.

Jethro leaned up capturing Tony’s lips, whispering “not any more” as he did. Tony kept his touch light and his technique gentle. No matter how aroused they were, it didn’t change the fact that Jethro was still sick.

“How about I give you a sponge bath to bring down your fever?” Tony said with a devilish grin.

That statement actually got Jethro to smile. “You’re insane, you know that, right,” he said. Tony just smiled at him. Gibbs sat up a bit sneezing and coughing as he did. “I made some chicken soup; it will be done in a while. You need to eat something, love.”

Tony nodded then pulled his patient, his lover closer, putting his arms around him. Jethro laid his head on the younger man’s shoulder. “Seriously," Tony said. "I’m sorry you caught my cold.”

Jethro snuggled closer to Tony. “It’s just a cold, right?”

“Yeah, it’s probably just a cold,” Tony said and kissed the top of his head.

“It’s okay then, I have a good nurse to look after me.” Jethro’s reply came with a smile on his lips as he plunged into a healing sleep while safely nestled in Tony’s arms.


	2. It's just a cold

Tony continued to hold his lover snuggled safe in his arms. Watching his body continue to tremble with chills, Tony was becoming increasingly concerned. What if it wasn't just a cold, what if somehow he'd given Jethro Y-pestis?

Gently, he situated Gibbs back down on the bed and tucked the covers in tightly around him. Noticing the sweat beads forming on his forehead and above his lip, Tony began to panic. Trying not to disturb the object of his affection, he coaxed the thermometer back under his tongue and held it in place until it registered. “103.8, damn, it's going up." Tony whispered to himself.

Gibbs stirred hearing his lover's voice. "What's wrong?" he managed to mumble through the sleepy haze that had set in. "Your temperature is up. I'm going to call Ducky, but first I want you to drink this juice." Helping Jethro sit up just a bit, Tony held the glass of juice to his lips and watched cautiously as he drank.

The cold juice felt good on dry mouth, it felt even better on this sore throat. Grateful for such wonderful care, Jethro smiled as Tony fussed over him. Drinking juice shouldn't be so exhausting was the last thought Gibbs had before sleep took over, he was so tired.

Tony had called Ducky, relaying to him that Gibbs' fever was now well over 103. With concern, Ducky said he would be right over but reassured Tony that it was probably just a cold, reminding him that since Gibbs didn't get sick, when he did it would hit hard. Tony tried to keep his fears under control but his concern increased as he heard Jethro's breathing turn to a wheeze and rattle.

To Tony, it seemed like an eternity before Ducky arrived when in reality on fifteen minutes had passed. As Ducky entered the bedroom, he too became concerned with Jethro's breathing. Taking some instruments from his bag, Ducky examined his patient with great care. It wasn't until he needed to listen to Jethro's lungs and required Tony’s assistance that his patient even registered that he was there.

Tony leaned over Gibbs in an attempt to help put their patient in a better position for Ducky. "Sweetheart, I need to turn you on your side so Ducky can listen to your lungs properly." Tony kissed Jethro's temple in an effort to soothe him as he disturbed his lover's sleep. Jethro's eyes slowly opened taking in the concerned look on both men’s faces. "Hey, Duck. Time for work already," he asked as he was helped onto his side.

"No, my boy, I thought I'd come over tonight and check on you. Young Anthony is going out of his mind with worry." Ducky could tell by his breathing that Jethro was already back to sleep. Listening intently to Jethro's lungs, his concern grew; this was indeed a more than a run of the mill cold.

Taking a syringe and medication from his bag, he filled it with the grace and skill that a doctor possesses. Looking at Tony, he motioned him over. “Can you hold him still for me, Anthony? This needs to go into his buttock and it’s going to sting a bit.”

Nodding to Ducky, Tony leaned over Jethro placing his arm protectively over Gibbs’ stomach and chest holding him tight. Bending over, he whispered soothing words in Gibbs’ ear and smoothed his hair back from his forehead as he watched Ducky prepare to inject. Jethro moaned as the needle pierced the skin and the medication was dispensed, Tony’s heart broke at the sound. He continued to soothe his lover, while Ducky rubbed the area to make sure the medication absorbed properly.

As a tear hit his cheek, Gibbs turned his head to look at Tony. “What’s wrong?” he asked with deep concern as he saw the tears on Tony’s face. “Shhh… It’s okay, just rest. Ducky gave you some medicine to help. Try to go back to sleep, you’ll feel better when you wake up.” Placing a kiss on his temple, Tony got his patient comfortable and looked to Ducky for answers.

“Upper respiratory infection and bronchitis, Anthony, the antibiotic will start to work soon. I’ll prescribe a decongestant and something for the cough. I’ll be back to give him another injection of antibiotic, later. You work on getting his fever down and plenty of fluids into him, my boy. I’ll talk to the director in the morning, you stay with Jethro. If his fever goes up again or you need anything, call me.”

Ducky gathered his items and placed them back in his bag. As he turned to leave, his heart ached for the sadness and fear he saw on his young friends face. “Anthony, he’ll be fine. It’s a little more serious than a cold but I promise with a good nurse and brilliant doctor he’ll be scaring people by week’s end.” Tony smiled at Ducky’s attempt at humor.

Armed with a bowl of soup and glass of juice, Tony made his way back to Jethro’s side. Waking him gently, “Sleepyhead, think you can wake up for a little bit to eat some soup and drink some juice?” He watched and waited for Jethro to stir, finally he was greeted by sleepy eyes looking up at him. “Hey, time to get some fluids into you. We need to give your body something to work with to fight off this bug.” Weak from the fever, Jethro slowly sat up and accepted the glass of juice. “Coffee?” he asked looking at Tony with pleading eyes. “No, soup, juice and we’ll talk coffee after your fever breaks.”

Tony watched as Gibbs drank the juice and managed to eat half the soup before he became too tired to continue. “How about I feed you the rest of the soup?” Tony offered. “I’m hot, Tony. Can we take some of the blankets off, please?” Concerned that his fever had spiked higher, Tony placed his hand on Jethro’s forehead. Making sure the bowl and cup were out of the way, Tony filled a bowl with tepid water and grabbed a wash cloth. Gently removing Jethro’s shirt, he began to wipe the cool cloth over his fever heated body. When he was done, he helped dress his lover in a clean tee and pulled the covers in place again.

Kissing Jethro lightly on the forehead, Tony picked up the mess he made and headed for the kitchen. Once he was alone, he allowed himself to cry. He knew how hard it was for him to see Gibbs sick like this. He couldn’t imagine what it had been like to watch someone you love battle the plague. Jethro had stood on the opposite side of the glass for hours on end watching the doctor work on Tony and every time they left him to rest, Jethro had returned to his side. Tony never really took into consideration how hard it must have been for his lover, his best friend until now.

The knock at the door shook Tony from his thoughts. Wiping his eyes, as he opened the door, he was greeted by Ducky’s concerned face. “Anthony, what’s wrong? Is Jethro worse? You should have called my boy.” Tony shook his head and smiled at the doctor, “No, he’s sleeping. I got him to drink some juice, eat some soup and I wiped him down a bit changing his shirt. He’s comfortable and exhausted for the moment.”

“Then what is it that has made you so sad? Jethro will be fine with some rest, I promise.” Ducky placed his hand on Tony’s back and motioned him towards the couch. “I know, I just realized what it was like for him when I was in the hospital with the plague and it made me upset.”

“Listen, get yourself something to eat, take a shower and change your clothes. I’ll go examine my patient and give him his medicine. I’ve got time; I’ll sit with him while you take care of your needs, my lad.” Smiling Tony made his way to the kitchen to eat while Ducky made his way upstairs.

Upstairs, Ducky placed his bag on the chair near Jethro’s bed and sat down next to his friend. Watching him sleep wasn’t something Ducky got to do often but when he could he loved to study his friend’s features and wonder what Jethro must have been like as a young boy.

On his way to the shower, Tony placed a glass of juice and a bottle of water on the nightstand beside Gibbs bed. Ducky thanked him and admired his dedication to their sick friend. Tony appeared one more time with a bowl of cool water and a wash cloth. This time he was met by an exasperated look from Ducky who whispered, “Anthony, go take a shower, I’ll watch over him”.

Carefully, Ducky applied the cool cloth to his patient’s head. He wanted to let him sleep a bit long before disturbing him to take a peek. Without warning, Jethro sat upright in the bed coughing. Ducky held him upright pounding on his back to loosen the mucous as he did. Once the cough subsided, he reclined his patient back on the bed to recover a bit more. Ducky reached for the glass of juice and as he brought it to Jethro’s mouth he noticed tears in his eyes threatening to spill over. “Duck, is that what it was like for Tony?”

Ducky simply nodded and held the juice for his patient to drink, encouraging him to take it slow. Once the juice was gone, Ducky rewet the cloth and used it to wipe Jethro’s face including his eyes. “He must have been so frightened, Duck. I should have stayed with him the entire time.”

Knowing the love that Jethro and Tony shared, he knew that no matter what they would always be protective of the other. There was no reasoning with emotions that strong, because with love like that there was no right or wrong. Ducky knew as long as the other drew breath, they would know love.

Tony walked into the bedroom after his shower surprised to see Gibbs’ awake. “Hey, how are you feeling?” Tony placed his hand on Jethro’s forehead as he spoke. Finding it to still be too warm, he turned to Ducky not waiting for Jethro to answer, “Did you check him over”.

Ducky smiled and replied, “I thought I would wait for you so you could help me”. Coaxing the thermometer under his patient’s tongue, Ducky checked his remaining vital signs while waiting for it to register. Removing the thermometer and glancing down at it, “102.8, a little better, Jethro. Let me listen to your lungs, see how they sound.”

Leaning forward for Ducky to listen to his lungs, Jethro found himself overcome by emotions once again. As Ducky was listening, suddenly he found himself holding his friend while he wept. Emotions that he kept safely bottled up inside finally coming out. He cried for those he lost, those he almost lost and for things he couldn’t control or change.

With Ducky holding him and Tony holding his hand and rubbing his back he felt safe enough to let it go. “I’m sorry Ducky…Oh, Kate, I am sorry… I’m sorry Tony; I am so so sorry Tony.”

Ducky: “Hush Jethro, you have nothing to be sorry for my boy.”

A cough seizes Jethro leaving him gasping for air as he tried to calm himself down. “Oh Tony, I’m so sorry. I should have known how scared you were.”

Tony: “It’s okay sweetheart, just take it easy. I’m fine.” Taking Jethro in his arms, he placed a kiss in his hair trying to reassure him.

Once the tears had subsided, tremors shook his body and exhaustion set in. Tenderly, Tony helped turn on his side. Rubbing his back to calm him while Ducky prepared the next dose of medicine, Tony was surprised to see Ducky had prepared three syringes.

Moving Jethro’s boxers off his hip, Ducky administered all three medications. “I gave him an antibiotic for the infection, muscle relaxer to help with the back spasms, and a mild sedative so he can get some rest.”

“Ducky, what do I do?”

“My boy, you do what you have been doing all along you just love him. Hold him, be there for him. Same instructions as earlier, fluids, rest and get the fever down. I want you to call me if you need me. I will see you tonight. Anthony, just hold him and get some sleep too, please.”

Tony climbed into bed next to Gibbs and did just as Ducky said, held him. What started out as just a cold had turned into much, much more. Now his healing really could being, the medication would take care of the physical ailment but Tony would take care of his heart.

It all started as just a cold.


End file.
